Crop growth information monitoring is an important basis for scientific decision-making for irrigation and fertilization. Stem diameter, plant height, and biomass are important indexes that reflect the growth of a crop. By detecting those indexes scientifically, a scientific basis can be provided for irrigation and fertilization management, and yield pre-estimation in the crop growth process.
At present, crop growth detection is mainly carried out manually. For example, in a biomass detection process, the biomass of a crop in different growth stages must be measured by weighing after harvesting. Such a sampling and measuring approach is time-consuming and labor-intensive. Since the samples measured for biomass in different growth stages are not from the same sample, the accuracy of crop biomass measurement is affected by the differences in crop growth between different samples. The Patent Application No. CN201210078528.1 has disclosed a handheld biomass testing device and a testing method, in which the resilience force produced during crop deformation is acquired by means of a pressure sensor, and thereby the biomass of a field crop is detected. The device is applicable to biomass detection for a small population of crops in a small plot in a breeding process. However, it is difficult to monitor the individual growth information of a potted crop dynamically and continuously with the device and method owing to the difference in detection mode. The Patent Application No. CN201210430049.1 has disclosed a crop growth information detection device and a detection method, wherein, the device is applicable to detection of plant height and stem diameter of a crop that has multiple stems per single plant during natural growth, such as wheat and paddy rice, etc., but can't be used to monitor the growth of a potted crop dynamically and continuously. In summary, it is difficult to detect the biomass information and dynamic change process of a potted crop continuously and dynamically with existing crop growth detection devices and methods in the prior art due to the limitation of the existing crop growth devices and methods. The existing crop growth detection devices and methods can't meet the demand for quasi-real-time accurate and dynamic monitoring of the growth of a potted crop in the modern large-scale production process.